fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TetrisuMai
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome TetrisuMai to ! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:TetrisuMai page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 20:38, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ... i respect your couples as long as you respect mine. i dont mind yuri/yaoi couple ... i respect your couples as long as you respect mine. i dont mind ''' '''yuri/yaoi couples Arigatou, minna =^0^= ~Mai ''' About Me ''Ohayo, tomodachi!~'' Watashi wa Mai! You can call me Mai ^.^ I'm a fangirl of Fairy Tail as I often talk about it! I support a LOT of couples, of course I ship Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza,Gale, and Stingyu <3 I used to ship Grayza until Juvia came. :) I actually still like that ship. I also ship Cappy, Laxanna, Rowendy and more. I like all yuri and yaoi couples, my number one yuri and yaoi otp is Juvia x Lucy and Gray x Lyon. ^^ ''RESPECT MY OPINION:'' I will proudly respect your opinion as long as you respect mine, however, if you decide to dumbly piss me then you are dead.. ''COUPLES I DON'T LIKE:I'm sorry if this offends you, just skip this part if you would like Graylu - why, why, why, why, why? People ship them because of their looks... And, you know, I mostly don't like it because of the worst person ever, ZNLOVER on deviantART. He ships them because they're always standing next to each other, but one thing. They don't even say a word. Oh look, Erza and her cake are always next to each other, why not make Erza x Cake? Every other guy randomly paired with Lucy: ... nothing. To. Say. About. This. Nali - You knew this was coming... I actually like it a little but the one thing... People ship them just because of their childhood and also for being naked in a cell.... WHO THE F**K SHIPS THEM FOR BEING IN A CELL?! I mean, that makes no f**king sense. Okay, a bird and a rabbit locked up in a cell. Let's ship them ain't it? Wow... Also, they don't even interact with each other, I'm really sorry Nali fans. ---- Well that's it, I'm finished! I'm sorry if I end up making you mad with the last part, I just absolutely UGH myself... Sorry :c I'll also update my page often so yeah, have a nice day Fairy Tail fans! Image_Deleted.png Also..... WAIT WHAT?!!! HE.. IS.. GOING... TO KILL... FROSCH?!! GODDAMMIT - I'm not gonna say the person who's going to kill Frosch. Go onto Fairy Tail Chapter 425 to find out who, also.. ' I fangirled!!! >o< -> Image Violation 01:09, March 26, 2015 (UTC)}} You uploaded four gif's and one png. Please edit them and put FUR. Arigats. \o/ Most of the images you have uploaded have been deleted due to improper file name. Out of all the images you have uploaded, you have only one with a proper file name. You need to add the fair use rationale template in the image's description in one week or it will be deleted. Please message me or Arvee if you have any questions about this. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:52, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Opening Also, you messed up the message about your first edit. :P XD This is a talk page section wherein someone messages you. You should put your "about me" in this page instead. 01:13, March 26, 2015 (UTC)